dangerously_seeking_redemotionfandomcom-20200213-history
Jolene Sinclair-Fleming
Jolene "Tuney" Elizabeth Sinclair-Fleming is middle child born to model, actress, and poet Cassandra Sinclair but she is from her marriage to controversial journalist Harrison Fleming and is the younger half-sister to Charles and the older half-sister to Frances. Despite having different fathers, she and Frances whom she affectionately calls "Franny," have a close and protective relationship with on another and are each others closest allies. Jolene was in love with Antoine Desjardins whom families where the Capulet to her family's Montague-esc family. They later conceived twins together that she would named Juniper and Dagwood (later renamed Damien Dagwood). Background Early life Jolene was born Jolene Elizabeth Sinclair-Fleming on September 7, 1998 in London, England during the marriage to Harrison Fleming and Cassandra Sinclair. It was Jolene's birth that caused Cassandra to finally petition for a divorce on the grounds adultery and for his alcohol addiction. Later, her mother moved to a small cabin in Estevan, Saskatchewan, Canada wear for the first years of Jolene's life was their until Harrison signed the divorce papers during this time she wrote the third and fourth books in The Adventures of Jean-Claude Artois. When he finally did she moved in with her mother to finish the divorce process and so that Jolene and her father can make up for time that they lost. For a brief moment Cassandra and Harrison had spark but at the time weren't sure if they wanted to be married again. Harrison and his journalist colleague Erica Craig began their affair again, which cause Cassandra to end it with Harrison and she and FG to restart their high school love affair which resolute in her sister being conceived. Her mother when she discovered she was pregnant again decided to go visit Siena, Tuscany, Italy with friends she had meet on her travels, especially Arsène Beauchêne whom became a bit of her priest where she told all her secrets to. She later bought the villa next to his were the two would spend time together and bond in a great time of need of two people needing comfort. When Cissy was born Jolene was very happy and the two were in separable and the two have been close ever since. When Jolene and Cissy were little, Cissy was afraid of the dark. Jolene would comfort her little sister, but their mother would never allow her to stay with Cissy overnight, so she would turn on Cissy's night light, a light she still had. When Jolene was nine, she ran away from home after a huge fight with her mother, she disappeared for hours, and the entire neighborhood searched for her. They would later come to find out that Jolene was in the attic the whole time. Death of her Mothers Storyline Jolene Sinclair-Fleming/Storyline Personality Appearance Jolene is described as having soft auburn hair and equally soft and warm emerald green eyes that are like mirrors to the soul according to Antoine he described them as "the kinda green you would see after a summer rainfall, rare and unique" and having a soft kind voice like her mother according to her sister Cissy. She also have ivory skin, and being just "pretty but not eye catching." She is described as smelling of water lilies. Abilities Supernatural Sixth Sense: Psychics can acquire information by means independent on any of their known senses or previous experience. This applies to any and all kinds of information, knowledge, wisdom, experience, etc. * Clairvoyance: A form of extrasensory perception wherein users are able to acquire knowledge by visual means. Mediumship: She can view ghosts/spirits of deceased and communicate and/or interact with them, even if they have possessed inanimate objects/subjects/people. She is able to repel and run spirits away from an area, compel to employ an armada of ghosts, and may even view a visual conception of a spirit world in a trance if desired. Emotion Detection: Jolene can sense the presence of emotions, including feelings, moods and their affects, of themselves, people, animals and other creatures. She can sense the presence of others by sensing their emotions. * Love Detection: She can detect the feeling of love between oneself and/or others without reading apparent symptoms, allowing her to find out the people around them is in love or building to that level. She may be able to sense the depth of that emotion. * Hatred Detection: Jolene can detect the feeling of hate between oneself and/or others without reading apparent symptoms, allowing her to understand find out the people around them is in hate or building to that level. Precognition: Jolene has the ability to foresee possible futures and observe what may happen. As knowledge of the future invariably causes that future to change, visions of the future are subject to frequent shifting. While not being able to select futures or travel through time, these visions may assist in possible courses of action. * Retrocognition: She can discern the past and past events using various means, usually entering a trance while seeing and hearing a noted past event, whether it be concerning themselves or of an unfamiliar lineage in a past occurrence. Magic: As a Witch she possess the ability to use Magic. Magic is the power to affect change by supernatural means. Magic is often divided between black and white, though depending on the situation can also be neutral. Relationships * Antoine and Jolene Etymology * Jolene is formed from Jo and the popular name suffix lene. Sometimes referred to as Jolie, meaning "pretty" in French. * Elizabeth is from Ελισαβετ (Elisabet), the Greek form of the Hebrew name אֱלִישֶׁבַע ('Elisheva') meaning "my God is an oath", derived from the roots אֵל ('el) referring to the Hebrew God and שָׁבַע (shava') meaning "oath". The Hebrew form appears in the Old Testament where Elisheba is the wife of Aaron, while the Greek form appears in the New Testament where Elizabeth is the mother of John the Baptist. * Sinclair is derived from a Norman French town called "Saint Clair". Clair is the French form of Clara is the feminine form of the Late Latin name Clarus which meant "clear, bright, famous". * Fleming is a surname given to a person who was a Fleming, that is a person who was from Flanders in the Netherlands. And Flauders is from Middle Dutch Vlander, from a Germanic root meaning "waterlogged", referring to the marshy landscape of Flanders. Trivia * According to the dattabook(s) ** Her hobbies are smoking weed, graphic design, and photography. ** Jolene's favorite foods are lotus seed bun, agwi-jjim, dumplings, carrot cake, and blackberry blancmange; while her least favorite foods are persimmon pudding and fruit cake. ** Jolene's favorite drinks are ginger beer and lemon sour. ** Her pastimes are dancing. ** Her favorite animals are wolves. ** Her favorite flowers are lemon blossoms and marigold. ** Jolene can sleep up to seven hours. ** Her average bath time is how ever long she can before one of the twins wakes up. ** Her favorite artists are Brittany Spears, Loretta Lynn, Rihanna, Justin Timberlake, Michael Jackson, Kesha, Tammy Wynette, Beyonce, Mariah Carey, Miley Cyrus, and Ariana Grande. * Jolene comes from the song "Jolene" by Dolly Parton. * Where as her middle name Elizabeth comes from the actress Elizabeth Taylor. * She was born on September 7, the same day as Dario Argento. * She is Jewish. * Jolene has dual citizenship in both Italy and America. * She can speaks French, Italian, German and Hebrew. * Her godmother is Erica Craig. * She lost her virginity to Antoine Desjardins. * Jolene is tone deaf. * She thinks smoking is disgusting but after having children she often smokes weed with his sister to have some relief and eat which she often forgets to do when taking care of the twins. * Arsène also gave her a car when he got her sister one two not wanting her to fell left out. * She is a skilled mechanic. * Like her sister she is has a black belts in Taekwondo, Karate, and Jujutsu. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Sinclair family Category:Fleming family Category:Margulis family Category:Witches Category:Half Witches Category:Winterbloom students Category:Mercury house